,,, de sueños hechos realidad
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Hanamichi & Haruko]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. ¿Había escuchado bien o era su imaginación qué le estaba jugando bromas pesadas?. Es qué él había deseado esto desde qué la conoció; era fácil creer que era solo un sueño.


_**... de sueños hechos realidad.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

**¿Recuerdas aquel día?, la primera vez qué intentaste hacer una clavada?.**

**Por supuesto, jamás olvidaré el dolor de cabeza.**

Embargados por el nerviosismo, ambos jóvenes rieron.

Ahora no era común el verse. Él era un seleccionado del equipo nacional de básquetbol y. . . estaba tan ocupado y era tan famoso ahora, que Haruko se sentía un tanto extraña.

**Claro qué este jugador tan talentoso no ha vuelto a cometer errores cómo esos.**

La chica sonrió tranquila, al darse cuenta de qué su amigo pelirrojo no había cambiado en nada y seguía siendo el mismo chico qué alardeaba pero qué se esforzaba al cien o quizás mucho más.

**¿Esta bien esto?.**

**¿Qué?, ¿qué esta bien?.**

Hanamichi giró el rostro; de pronto el rojo en sus mejillas combinó con el color de su cabello.

**Si el gorila se entera qué viniste, puede qué se enoje contigo, además. . .**

**Además qué?.**

**Seguro me mata, no, primero me triplica el entrenamiento y luego me mata.**

La joven rió divertida al imaginar a su hermano tratando de ahorcar al pelirrojo.

Si, Akagi era muy capaz de eso.

**¿No quieres qué esté aquí?.**

**No, no, no. . . ¿cómo crees?, es solo qué. . .**

Hanamichi hablaba nervioso y apresurado, tratando de corregir sus palabras qué al parecer la chica había malinterpretado, pero mucho no pudo decir, pues Haruko se acercó a él, abrazándolo sin siquiera mirarlo o decirle nada.

Por la gran diferencia de estaturas, ella apenas podía rodear la cintura del muchacho y recargar la cabeza en sus bien formados bíceps.

**Hace un año qué te me declaraste y desde entonces salimos juntos; somos novios, pero. . .**

**No nos vemos muy seguido, ¿verdad?.**

Sakuragi terminó la frase qué empezara su compañera. La verdad es qué él compartía esa ansiedad.

Ambos se miraron fija e intensamente y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un beso largo y tranquilo.

En realidad muy pocas personas sabían que ellos eran pareja. El gorila, por ejemplo, quien fingió no estar de acuerdo, porque lo cierto es que Akagi no conocía mejor hombre para su hermana; además, él le tenía cariño al pelirrojo, era cómo su hermanito malcriado y caprichoso. Y sabía qué podía confiar en él, tanto en el básquetbol cómo en lo personal.

Pero ahora. . . Haruko sentía que su relación con Sakuragi se estaba tambaleando, por eso había venido al hotel donde se estaban alojando los jugadores.

Pero ella sabía qué este no era el mejor momento para distraer al muchacho, mañana tendrían un partido importante y. . .

**¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?.**

Preguntó ella casi en un susurro, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

El pelirrojo sobre abrió los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien o era su imaginación qué le estaba jugando bromas pesadas?. Estaba seguro qué era la segunda opción, cuándo escuchó una vez más la voz de su chica. . .

**¿No quieres?.**

**Po-por supuesto que si.**

Hanamichi se quedó helado, no solo por las palabras de Haruko, sino también por la hermosa sonrisa qué la misma le dedicó.

Había un inusual brillo en sus ojos de miel, pero, nervioso, el basquetbolista no quiso indagar el por qué.

**B-bueno, yo dormiré en el sofá, así qué puedes. . .**

**¿Por qué no compartimos la cama?.** La escuchó decir, interrumpiéndolo. **Ese sofá es muy pequeño para ti.**

Él la miró fijamente. No era tan tonto cómo para no comprender la actitud de su novia. . .

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Pensaba, pensaba mucho, cómo nuca en su vida.

Y le daba la espalda a la chica, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro.

_""Dormir, solo dormir, dormir.""_

Se repetía mentalmente el pelirrojo, cómo tratando de no pensar qué bastaba darse vuelta y abrazar a la mujer a su lado, para qué esta fuese la mejor noche de su vida.

Más pareciese qué Haruko pensó lo mismo pues se atrevió a hacer lo que él no.

**Te amo.**

Le susurró ella, recargando la frente en el ancha espalda del muchacho.

Un escalofrío recorrió al basquetbolista, quién ya no pudo más. Se giró y de inmediato atrapó a la chica entre sus brazos. Kami, ¡la quería tanto!, y esto es lo qué había deseado desde qué la conoció en la preparatoria. ¿Por qué reprimirse?.

Tal vez, solo esta vez. . . no quería echarlo todo a perder, no podría seguir adelante, ni en la vida, ni en su carrera cómo basquetbolista si Haruko no estaba a su lado.

Con todos estos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, Sakuragi se atrevió a probar los labios de su novia; lento y suave, se besaron sin prisa, tenían toda la noche y mucho más para demostrarse cuánto se amaban.

Así, Haruko deslizó sus suaves manos por debajo de la playera del pelirrojo, acariciando su fuerte tórax, delineando sus marcados músculos.

Este contacto tan delicado encendió al muchacho, cuyas grandes manos, movidas por las ansias y la desesperación, se deshicieron de las ropas de la chica, primero la playera, luego la falda, dejándola tan solo en ropa interior.

Hanamichi la estrechó con fuerza, nunca la sintió tan frágil cómo ahora.

Sus labios ansiosos de ella, se deslizaron por su blanca e inmaculada piel, qué lo quemaba dulcemente.

**Te amo, te amo.**

Le susurraba al oído, una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo qué introducía sus manos en las pantaletas de la joven, palpando las generosas proporciones de carne que sostenían su delicada espalda.

**Ahh, Sakuragi. . .**

Fue un suspiro qué escapó de los labios de Haruko, tan corto y sutil, pero suficiente para volver loco de pasión al pelirrojo, cuyos ojos ardían en deseo y lujuria desmedida, por lo qué terminó desgarrando el sostén de la joven.

Ante él, el hermoso par de senos se mostraban firmes; sus pezones rígidos, lo invitaban a acariciarlos sin descanso.

Eran pequeños, pero para Hanamichi eran simplemente perfectos. Y sus grandes manos se posaron en ellos, cubriéndolos completamente.

Ambos jadearon al sentir aquel contacto, frío y cálido al mismo tiempo, intimo y suave también.

El basquetbolista apenas podía creer qué esto realmente estaba pasando.

No supo en qué momento ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, abrazándose fuertemente.

El roce entre sus pieles era maravilloso; las caricias al principio tranquilas y sutiles, se tornaron candentes y osadas, aventurándose en lugares qué los hacían estallar en placer.

Fue así cómo en algún momento de la noche, ambos jóvenes terminaron acariciando el sexo del otro.

Entre besos y gemidos, un par de dedos del pelirrojo se habían alojado en la cálida intimidad de la chica, clavándolos ya sin control, regalándole a la mujer un pequeño orgasmo, el primero de su vida.

Pero ella también estaba desatada, aun con lo penoso que resultaba, Haruko mantenía sus manos ocupadas en la hombría de Hanamichi, palpando las grandes esferas que descansaban bajo aquel mástil duro y ancho, mismo qué la mujer acariciaba de arriba a abajo, con su pequeña mano.

**E-espera un momento, Haruko.** La voz del pelirrojo sonaba agitada, se alejó de la joven, por qué si hubiese seguido, habría llegado al clímax y él quería disfrutar un poco más de esta noche. **Creo qué ya estamos listos para. . .**

**Es verdad.**

La joven Akagi sonrió, interrumpiendo a su compañero cómo si hubiese recordado algo importante. Se bajó de la cama para alcanzar su bolsa en el buró, sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez.

**¿Cuál prefieres?.**

Preguntó la joven, mostrando dos que tres condones de diferente marca.

**Haruko!!.**

El pelirrojo la llamó cómo si estuviera escandalizado. La verdad es qué esta noche, su novia estaba llena de sorpresas. Para haber traído condones, eso significaba qué el pasar la noche juntos ya estaba en sus planes y no algo qué simplemente estaba sucediendo por casualidad.

**¿Pasa algo malo?, te molesta qué yo?. . .**

La voz de la chica se escuchaba débil, cómo si esperase un regaño o un sermón, o cómo si creyese haber hecho algo qué no debía.

**No, no, mi niña, es solo qué. . . me tomaste por sorpresa.**

Ambos sonrieron para luego besarse.

Sonrojada, Haruko miraba atenta cómo el muchacho se ponía el condón, cubriendo su pene, grande y duro; eso la excitó demasiado, así que se recostó sobre la cama, esperando a qué su compañero subiera en ella y le hiciera el amor.

Algo qué no tardó en pasar, pues Hanamichi más que listo, y acomodándose entre las piernas de su chica, presionó suavemente, clavando la punta de su pene en la vagina de la mujer.

Haruko jaló aire, cómo preparándose para el dolor, pero ansiosa por llenarse de placer. Y ambos mecieron sus caderas, entregándose a esta pasión qué ya no podía ser reprimida.

Sakuragi estaba maravillado, la intimidad de su amada era frágil, cálida, húmeda y gentil. . . le estaba regalando la caricia más hermosa e intima qué podían compartir y lo estaba llenando de placer. Más para la joven las cosas no eran tan bellas. El pene del pelirrojo era grande, demasiado para ella; la estaba lastimando, su flor se abría cuánto podía para recibirlo, pero sentía qué ya no podía más.

Reprimió cualquier muestra de dolor, pero este era tanto qué no lo pudo soportar más.

**Ha-Hanamichi, espera por favor. . .**

Aquello, un simple sollozo, pues ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar, ante su virginidad qué se iba.

El basquetbolista se detuvo, aun encima del cuerpo de su amante, la llenó de suaves y tiernos besos, cómo tratando de apaciguar su dolor y disculparse por haberla lastimado.

Una vez qué el dolor dejó de ser intenso, Hanamichi le preguntó. . .

**¿Quieres continuar?. Esta bien si no.**

Le susurró al oído y ella negó con la cabeza.

**Ya me diste el dolor. . . ahora dame el placer.**

**Haruko.**

El pelirrojo sonrió con ternura y con suavidad volvió a mecer las caderas mientras le decía al oído, qué la amaba.

Ella gimió sutilmente, más no de dolor, era el placer qué la invadía de forma casi sofocante.

Haruko entrecerró los ojos; Kami, esto era maravilloso, tan hermoso y perfecto.

Estaba prisionera bajo los casi dos metros de aquel hombre. Sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, pero haciéndola sentir segura y protegida. Su musculoso tórax la llenaba de calor mientras él el hablaba al odio.

Y por supuesto, su gruesa y dura espina la estaba volviendo loca de placer en un ciclo agotador. Ya no podía diferenciar de cuándo entraba y cuándo salía de su ser.

La joven no pudo más y gimió con fuerza al tiempo en qué su vagina se contraía fuerte y constante, abrazando al pene del muchacho, quién no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido al sentir cómo su espina parecía ser exprimida ante aquella maravillosa caricia qué la chica le estaba regalando.

Hanamichi finalmente abandonó el cuerpo de su amante, quitándose el condón y dejando qué su semen manchase las sábanas.

No tardó mucho en recostarse al lado de su mujer y abrazarla de forma suave, aunque posesiva.

**¿Te gustó?.**

Preguntó la chica; una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, más no dijo nada, en cambio le regaló un corto y tierno beso.

¿Cómo no le iba a gustar?, si lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, además. . .

**Te amo, Haruko.**

Ella sonrió mientras el rojo en sus mejillas se hacía más intenso.

Cansada, recargó la cabeza en el pecho del hombre qué la abrazaba y acariciaba cómo si temiese qué se fuese a romper.

Era tan pequeña, la sentía frágil y delicada. Quería protegerla por siempre, solo eso.

**Buena suerte en el partido de mañana.**

Le dijo ella con los ojos ya cerrados.

**¿Me animarás?.**

Ella solo se abrazó con más fuerza mientras le decía qué siempre estaría ahí para él.

Y no hablaron más durante la noche.

Hanamichi estaba seguro de qué tendría problemas durante el partido, pues sabía de sobra qué este momento, esta noche no la podría sacar de su mente. . . jamás. . .

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Me encanta esta pareja, en especial Sakuragi.

En el anime no hay nada entre ellos, al menos no de parte de Haruko, así qué quise ser buena con el pelirrojo y cumplirle el sueño de qué ella fuese su novia.

Por cierto, qué me basé en una imagen, dónde entre otros, Hanamichi porta nada menos qué el uniforme del equipo nacional de Japón.

Ah, el titulo de este fic va ligado con el de Rukawa y Haruko, así qué la frase completa sería: **_Viviendo de sueños... de sueños hechos realidad._**

Dichos fanfics no tienen ninguna otra relación, simplemente me pareció divertido ligarlos por medio del titulo.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 11 de Septiembre de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
